The Potters' and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Yousaydoctorisaywho
Summary: Ashley Potter has just found herself in a whole new type of odd. Join her and Harry as they go through Hogwarts killing Dementors, stopping Voledmort, the Wizard Business and all that Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey stuff. Note: I kept some of the lines from the movie to give a nice experience but all credit goes to Rowling and the Director so in no way do I own it. Hope you enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1, Brat Storm

**The Potters' and the Sorcerer's Stone**

Author's Note:  
Hey guys! So this is my first fan fiction and I had this idea for Harry Potter in which what if he had a sister? I have it planned out already so I'll be able to posts updates quickly :P thank you!  
Character: Ashley Lily Potter. She has brown straight hair, slightly pale color and she has the same scar as Harry but hers is on her left side of the forehead because when Voldemort attacked them, Harry and Ashley were together. She's a little bit shorter than harry but has perfect eye sight.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books, movies, characters, and anything that was created by somebody else.  
Hope you guys enjoy! Now, let's start this unexpected journey!

Chapter 1- Brat Storm

If I told you I have a regular life, I would be lying. My life is nowhere near normal and I don't think it will be in the foreseeable future. To start off, my name is Ashley Potter. I have a brother whose the same age as me named Harry Potter. Our parents were murdered when we were little so we were forced to stay with our obnoxious aunt, uncle, and cousin. They don't really see us as family. And I'm not exaggerating, I live in the garage and my brother is in a closet! Anyways, I guess I should just go straight into the story...  
My alarm went off rapidly as the daylight streamed in and stabbed me in the face. I groaned and stopped the clock so nobody else would be woken up. Today was Dudley's birthday and I honestly did not want to be a part of it. I mean honestly, if he is a jerk to us, why should we be nice to him? I sigh and get off my broken bed before heading inside. Everybody is awake; Dudley is being blindfolded by my aunt with her hands as she says sappy things for his birthday and my uncle is just sitting there saying happy birthday over and over again. I stand there utterly still so they wouldn't see me until Harry appears. He smiles at me and walks over.  
"Good morning." I say with a grin.  
"And morning to you." He says back with a grin.  
I bite my lip and look up at him from my brunette colored bangs. "I have something for you..."  
Harry rolls his eyes. "Come on sis you already got me those toy soldiers, what else did you do?"  
I smile widely. "Well it was an early birthday present so I got you some dessert too! Except you have to wait for them until your actual birthday."  
Before he could utter a thank you, our aunt turned to us with a scowl.  
"Hurry up and make breakfast! Try and not burn anything while you're at it."  
"Yes Aunt Petunia." We mutter.  
Harry starts stirring the eggs while I cook the ham but then our uncle with his obnoxious voice yells at us.  
"Bring me my coffee boy!"  
"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry says quickly.  
I bite my tongue to not say anything harsh and Harry just nudges me to stay quiet as we run around the kitchen. I keep glancing over at Dudley as he stares at the gifts. Uh oh. I sense a brat storm about to explode.  
"How many are there?" He hisses.  
Yep, I knew it.  
"36! Counted them myself." Vernon says with a sickening grin.  
"36?! BUT LAST YEAR I HAD 37!" Dudley screamed.  
I groan under my breath and Harry and I look at each other with annoyed looks as he keeps yelling and Petunia gushing over how he'll get two others.  
And the day has just begun.  
We all head out to the car to go to the zoo and as everyone gets in our uncle stops us.  
"I don't want any funny business from you two, alright? Any business at all or you two will not have any meals for a week!"  
I glance at Harry who is keeping a leveled scowl at him and I try and do the same but fail miserably. The ride is quick and soon we find ourselves at the zoo at the snake cage. I stare at the creature with a small smile and so does Harry as we both whisper to each other about how cool it is until Dudley begins throwing a hissy fit since it won't move.  
"He's asleep!" Harry hisses.  
"If you want to wake him up why don't you just crawl inside?" I say with a cocked eyebrow.  
Vernon shoots me a look and I shuffle closer to Harry.  
"He's boring!" Dudley exclaims as he walks off with Petunia and Vernon.  
Harry stares at the snake. "Sorry about him he doesn't understand what it's like to be stuck in a room."  
"While people put their ugly faces against the window." I say with a giggle.  
Harry nods and all of a sudden the snake begins to move closer to the glass. I gasp and clutch Harry's arm.  
"C-Can you understand us?" Harry questions.  
The snake nods.  
I surprisingly take it well and just step a little closer.  
"Well, are we doing well? It's our first time talking to a snake. Do you talk to, uh, people often?" I ask intrigued.  
The snake shakes his head.  
I beam at it and so does Harry as we continue asking it questions until surprise surprise Dudley comes over and pushes me over. I yelp as Harry tries to catch me but we both end up on the floor glaring at him.  
Suddenly something in Harry's eyes changed and soon enough the glass case vanishes and Dudley falls right in. My eyes widen as I laugh and so does Harry but then the snake slithers out and advances towards us.  
"Thankssss." It hisses.  
I just nod and harry whispers. "Any time."  
As Harry looks back at the retreating figure, I smirk at the case and the glass reappears! I gasp and smack Harry's arm and when he sees he starts to laugh with me as Dudley and our aunt and uncle begins yelling since Dudley is stuck inside the exhibit. Suddenly Vernon looks down at us glaring. The car ride is fast and silent but as soon as we make it inside, he grabs us by the hair.  
"What happened?!" He spat.  
"I-I don't know! One minute the glass was there the next it wasn't! It was like magic!" Harry yells.  
"It wasn't his fault!" I yell.  
Vernon just pushes Harry back into the closet before locking the door.  
He takes me to the garage and slams the door before yelling at both of us that magic isn't real.  
The following morning, Harry and I are playing on the stairs with his toy soldiers before a couple of letters push through the door. I gasp, excited to see what it is, and we both bolt to it and pick them up.  
Harry hands me a letter that says Ashley L. Potter with the address called Hogwarts. I stare at it and fiddle with the edges as Harry finds one with his name on it too. We both grin at each other before walking into the kitchen. We both begin to open our mail before Dudley the Dick jumps up and snatches them yelling we have letters.  
"Give it back!" Harry yells.  
"That isn't yours Dudley!" I hiss.  
Vernon just laughs as he looks at the cards. "Who would be writing to you two?"  
We watch helplessly as their eyes widen and soon enough they are trashing our letters. I bite back a yell of anger with some interesting word choices but Harry helps me by pulling me away to his room. I sit on one side of the edge with my legs tucked under me.  
"I don't understand. They can't do that! What was so wrong about getting letters about a school!" I say as I fiddle with the hem of my t-shirt.  
Harry sighs. "Well you know them, they hate it when good things happen to us."  
"Amen." I growl.  
As the next few days went by, we kept getting the same letter but Vernon would either tear them up, burn them, or be creative with it. It was quite sad actually. Not only were there hundreds of letters but owls too who carried them; and all we could do was watch.  
Then Sunday came.  
We were serving our family as Vernon continued to do his little happy moment since there was no post on Sunday's. As I was cleaning the dishes, Harry ran over to me and opened the window.  
"What? What is it?" I whisper.  
Harry points and I stare in disbelief at the possibly hundred owl's on our lawn. I let out a small laugh when I suddenly hear a rumbling from the chimney. We both look at each other before slowly approaching it. Then the best thing happened. Millions of letters flew out as we both jumped around trying to grab a card. I finally got a hold of one and so did Harry. We both make a mad dash for the door but Vernon grabs Harry and I by the waists. I kick at him and yell out until finally he screams.  
"That's it! We are moving far away! Far away where nobody could find us!"  
And he wasn't kidding.  
Within hours we were at a stormy lighthouse on a rocky island. Harry and I slept downstairs but I just laid there watching Harry draw in the sand. I watch as he draws a birthday cake when suddenly I remembered.  
"Wait!" I whisper.  
Harry stops and looks at me puzzled. "What is it?"  
I dig around my suitcase until I find it. I pull out a small case of cupcakes and hand it to him with a grin.  
"Happy Birthday Harry." I say hugging him.  
Harry burrows his face into my neck. "Thank you so much."  
I just nod and sit up with Harry.  
"Make a wish." I whisper.  
Harry shuts his eyes before taking a bite, until there's a huge bang. My eyes widen and I shuffle over to harry who has his arm protectively across me. I flinch as the door bangs again and again until it crashes down. We are both up in a flash and hiding in the corner while the others, who woke up, just stare helplessly as a huge giant man walks in.  
"Oops! Sorry bout that!" He says as he pushes the door back up.  
I glance at Harry who seems just as confused and scared. The man stomps over to Vernon and bends his gun backwards before muttering something. He turns back around and advances towards Dudley.  
"I haven't seen you two since you were babies, but Harry, where's your sister?"  
"I-I'm not Harry!" Dudley stutters.  
I grip onto Harry's arm as he walks out of the darkness. "I am sir. And this is my sister."  
"Well of course you two are! Here, Harry, I got you something!" He says pulling something out of his back pocket. "I sat on it but I can imagine it'll taste fine!"  
He hands Harry a box and on the inside is a heavily frosted cake. Considering the man had just stormed into the house, Harry puts it to the side and we walk over to the man.  
"Who are you?" I blurt.  
Harry nudges me in the ribs and I just shrug my shoulders.  
"Willbius Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Graves at Hogwarts. Of course you two must know all about Hogwarts!"  
We both shake our heads.  
"Blimey! Well didn't you two ever wonder where your parents had learned it all?"  
We both cock our heads to the side.  
"Your wizards, Harry and Ashley."  
"Excuse me?" I say as Harry says. "I'm a what?"  
I shake my head while harry just stares at him perplexed.  
"I-I can't be a wizard! I'm Harry! Just... Just Harry!"  
"Same." I mutter.  
"Not just harry. Ever wondered how you could something when you're angry or scared that you just couldn't explain?" Hagrid asks.  
I just nod and soon he gives us both those familiar cards. We look at each other before opening them up.  
I read it thoroughly as Harry reads it out loud. Once he's done, Vernon snaps.  
"You two are not going to that school! When we took you two in we promised we would put a stop to all this nonsense."  
I suddenly whip around and glare at him. "You knew about us being wizards? What? Did you not think that was something important to know!"  
Suddenly it's Petunia to take a turn. She begins to circle us around, throwing insults about our parents. She called them names I would've slapped her if it weren't for harry gently grabbing my arm. She kept telling us how our mother was a wizard and so was dad.  
"And you lied! You said they died in a car crash!" I growl in disbelief.  
"A car crash?! Lily and James died in a car crash?!" Hagrid shouts. "That's an outrage! A scandal!"  
"You will not be going!" Vernon exclaims.  
"Oh and I suppose muggles like yourselves can stop them!" Hagrid yells.  
Harry frowns at him. "Muggle...?"  
"Non magic folk." He mutters quickly. "They had their names down ever since they were born and they will be going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world and be under the influence by the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen; Albus Dumbledore."  
" I will NOT pay to let some crack-pot old fool teach them magic tricks!"  
Hagrid suddenly pulls out his magic umbrella and points it at Vernon with a venomous look. "Never. Insult. Albus Dumbledore in front of me."  
Suddenly he turns and shoots Dudley in the bum creating a pig's tail making everyone scream except Harry and I since we were laughing.  
Hagrid turns to us with a wink. "I'd appreciate if you two didn't say anything, magic outside of Hogwarts is kind of illegal." Hagrid suddenly stops and looks at his pocket watch. "Well. We are a bit behind schedule we best be off." Hagrid says walking to the door.  
Harry and I just watch him.  
"Unless you want to stay of course." Hagrid says as he leaves.  
I turn to Harry and we look at each other with small smiles. I take his hand and nod. We both grin and run off after Hagrid as we embark on a whole new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2, Why are We in London?

Chapter 2- Why Are We In London?

The first thing we did as soon as we left that gloomy island, was appear in London. I was a bit surprised that we went to the most common area in England for witchcraft necessities but nonetheless I just followed the big burly man.  
"Um not to be rude or anything but," I looked down at the list of items for Hogwarts, "How on Earth can we find this stuff in London?"  
"If you know where to go, it's easy." Hagrid said simply and continued walking.  
Soon enough we were facing a rather old looking building called the Leaky Cauldron. Hagrid opened the door and ushered us inside and when I looked around I realized that they were all wizards, no I'm not being stereotypical they were literally making items float with the flick of a stick (most likely a wand)  
"This must be a meeting place for wizards." I murmured to Harry.  
Harry nodded and was about to speak when a voice cut through.  
"AH! Hagrid! Usual I presume?" Spoke a man who seemed very jolly.  
"No thanks Tom, I'm on an official Hogwarts business." Hagrid stopped and placed his hand on our shoulders. "Harry and Ashley here are coming to buy their supplies!"  
Suddenly the man named 'Tom' dropped his jaw in awe. "Bless my soul, it's the Potter's!"  
Harry's eyes widened and I looked around and realized everybody had gone quiet and was just staring at us. People suddenly began coming up to us and shaking our hands saying "welcome back" as if we were here before.  
"Oh hello professor! Kids, this is Professor Quill, he's going to be your defense against the dark arts teacher." Hagrid said, walking up to a man who seemed very terrified by us.  
I looked up at him and smiled. He seemed extremely nervous so I stuck out my hand. "Pleasure to meet you sir."  
He jumped a little and stared at my hand before squirming around. "F-Fascinating subject..."  
Hagrid seemed to sense the awkwardness and cleared his throat. "We best be off now."  
As soon as we went out the back door, Hagrid was grinning.  
"See? You two are famous!"  
I shake my head. "How did we even become famous in the first place?"  
Harry nods. "Yeah why are we famous? All those people in there seemed to know who we are, how?"  
Hagrid looked down at us. "I'm not sure if I'm the right person to say."  
I sighed in defeat when he began to play the drums on the bricks with one of those sticks. Great. I'm following a lunatic. I looked at Harry who just continued to stare at the wall. Suddenly there was a shuddering noise and the wall began to decrease as the bricks started to disappear.  
"What the-" I uttered.  
Soon enough the bricks created a clear way.  
"Welcome Harry and Ashley, to Diagone Alley." Hagrid announced.  
I grinned widely at Harry and stared at the road ahead.  
People milled around and objects were floating in thin air. The shops were heavily populated with kids and adults who were carrying owls, wands and rather odd looking items. The buildings seemed old but yet had a very nice feeling to them.  
"Whoa." Was all I could say as we began to walk.  
Hagrid pointed out several shops but I kept looking elsewhere in pure awe. I looked inside a certain store and saw a broom stick that everybody was gathered around. Harry looked at me and shrugged to which I laughed at. As I looked at all the stores I couldn't wait to go shopping but my brother just had to ruin the mood.  
"But Hagrid, how are we to pay for this? We haven't got any money."  
I sigh in defeat. "Do they accept, what's the word, muggle money?"  
Hagrid laughed. "Sadly no. But you guys do have money! In Gringotts Bank! You didn't think your parents would leave you nothing did you?" Hagrid said with a laugh.  
We walked through the doors and I was excited, but that quickly turned to terror. I was in between Hagrid and Harry so I buried myself into Hagrid while grasping an oddly calm yet scared Harry.  
"Um, Hagrid, what are these things?"  
I gulp as one looked at me.  
"They're goblins. Clever as they come but not the friendliest."  
I nod in agreement into Hagrid's side who laughs and puts an arm around us. As soon as I look up I regret it as I look into the eyes of a terrifying looking goblin, his stingy hair, pointed teeth and ears fit my picture of "let's get out of here."  
"Mr. Harry Potter and Mrs. Ashley Potter would like to make a withdrawal."  
The creature growled. "And do they have their key?"  
Hagrid mumbled and took it out. "AH here's the little devil. Oh and another volt too," he says sliding a piece of paper to the goblin, "Professor Dumbledore be with us. It has the you know what in the you know which."  
I was tempted at that moment to say you know who is still here being confused but decided not to in fear of being eaten. Within minutes however we were sliding along a rail on a small cart. A goblin got out of the cart and took our key before opening the huge volt. I clung to Harry's arm as it opened, revealing a mountain of golden coins.  
"Didn't think your mum and dad would leave you with nothing would ya?"  
We just stared blankly at the money. After collecting some, however, we moved into the next one as it opened to reveal a small package. I shared a look of confusion with Harry but said nothing as Hagrid put it in his pocket.  
"What's in it Hagrid?" Harry asked.  
"Can't tell ya Harry, Hogwarts business."  
After leaving the bank we began our adventure into getting everything we needed. I carried a mound of packages with Harry as we read off the list what we still needed.  
"We still need..." Harry said squinting, "A wand."  
"A wand? Well you want Olivanders! Why don't you two run off there and wait. I have one thing left to do? I won't be long." Hagrid says with a small smile.  
We nod and head into the small store. The first thing that hit me was the fact there were probably millions of wands stuffed in bookshelves. We placed our stuff by the door and waited to be helped. Soon enough a man came sliding on a moveable stairway. We gasped as he began to grin.  
"I was beginning when I would meet you two, Mr. and Mrs. Potter." He said with a grin.  
He hopped down and grabbed a wand explaining how it had been only yesterday he saw mum and dad... I stared at the floor as he got Harry's first.  
"Here we are." He said giving it to Harry.  
Harry flicked and hundreds of wands flew out of the shelf causing him to quickly putting down, blushing slightly.  
"Apparently not." Muttered the man.  
He ran over and took another and gave it to him but then things began to shatter. I groaned into my hand as I watched through my fingers. Finally he came back and gave harry a wand. As soon as his hand came into contact with it, his hair began to fly wildly and the lights flickered. I bit my thumb as I watched. When it was my turn I was beyond nervous. He took his time with me as I basically destroyed the store until the 4th wand actually worked. He said it had the feather of a hippogriff in it and it would serve me well. Somebody named Sirius Black had owned it before me so it was rather odd I had it. Harry seemed to be in a daze by the door when suddenly I heard a rapping on the door. Hagrid was yelling our names. We both turn and grin. Hagrid stood there holding two owls, one was white with black dots and another was white with gold.  
"Happy birthday Harry! And Uh, congrats on being a wizard Ashley!"  
I giggle and run out of the store hugging him. "Thank you."  
We had finally finished shopping and within minutes we were at an inn, sitting down talking about the day. Harry was really quiet and several times I tapped him on the knee and gave him a look of concern.  
Finally Hagrid noticed, "You seem very quiet."  
Harry looked down at his food. "He... He killed our parents... Didn't he? The one who gave us our scars."  
"First, understand this harry it's important, not all wizards are good. Some of them go far back and the worst one had the name V..." Hagrid stopped suddenly like he wasn't able to say it.  
"What is it?" I ask, poking my food.  
"His name is V..."  
"How about you write it down?" Harry asks.  
I nod and hand him paper but Hagrid shakes his head. "I can't write it. Alright his name was Voldemort."  
Harry and I listened to Hagrid as he told the story of the man who killed our parents and gave us the scars. I traced mine as he did so until harry slapped my hand lightly. Hagrid seemed upset about the story, mainly because he loved our parents and I knew we had to stop the story before it got worse.  
"So, Voldemort tried to kill... Us but it didn't work." Harry said with a choked voice.  
"But what happened to him?" I interrupted.  
"Some people say he died other say he went into hiding. I reckon he's still out there, lurking." Hagrid said as he stared off into space.  
"Charming." I mutter.  
"But something is absolutely certain. Something about you two stumped him that night. That's why you two are so famous and everybody knows you two, you're the kids who lived."


	3. Chapter 3, 9 and 34

Chapter 3- 9 and 3/4

The following morning was hell because Harry and I had to pack our stuff into a huge luggage and then pull that around on a metal cart. Harry seemed perfectly fine while I was being practically dragged by the cart. I muttered swears as we continued walking, Hagrid as our guide because I had no idea where we were going.  
"Blimey is that the time! Sorry kids I've got to go. Now your train leaves in 10 minutes. Stick to the tickets," Hagrid said handing us them. "It's very important."  
"But this says 9 and 3/4!" I say looking down and showing Harry.  
We both look up at Hagrid but he's gone.  
"Great! He said he would take us!" I muttered angrily  
"Technically he did." Muttered Harry.  
"Shut up." I say as I begin to pull the cart again. "Let's just... Uh, ask that man over there! He probably works here."  
Harry nods and we walk over to the man. "Excuse me, do you know where train 9 and 3/4 is?"  
The conductor rolls his eyes at us and walks away.  
"Rude!" I shout.  
We both look around until I hear somebody. I look over and see a group of kids with similar carts. I nudge Harry and his eyes widen and he nods as we hear them say 'platform 9 and 3/4 this way.' (Btw I'm writing it as 9 and 3/4 because putting it as 9 3/4 looked odd) We follow them from a safe distance until I gasp at the sight of them running into the wall between 9 and 10. Harry and I look at each other with confusion and surprise. I look up to see two twins, who were quiet cute looking if I do say so myself. I blush slightly as they fool the mum into thinking that one of them is Fred and the other is George. I laugh until I notice Harry has walked up to the woman.  
"Excuse me!" Harry yells, "Could you tell me, Uh, well us, how to get onto the platform? My sister and I, we don't know how."  
The woman smiles warmly and I already like her. "It's Ron's first time to Hogwarts too: now all you have to do is walk straight into the wall."  
I look at Harry and motion for him to go first. He looks slightly scared and I just smile at him.  
"Loser gets the window seat." I mutter.  
Harry smirks. "You're on."  
He charges forward and soon enough he disappeared. I turn to the woman whose smiling sweetly.  
"Thank you again! I'd love to see you again sometime."  
"Oh no problem dear!"  
I then, with all my willpower, charge straight into the wall. I open my eyes and notice that I'm in a completely different train area. I look around desperately for Harry until I see him. I run forward and hug him from behind.  
"Never. Again." I say.  
Harry just nods. "Alright let's get on the train, the conductor will take our stuff I guess."  
I nod and we both pile on and walk to a booth that nobody has occupied. I sit by the window and Harry sits next to me.  
"Well... This is it." Harry whispers.  
I nod. "But no matter what, we'll do this together."  
Harry just grins. "Yeah."  
We were interrupted when a certain red headed boy popped his head in. "Excuse me, do you mind?"  
"Oh not at all!" Harry says.  
"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley."  
"I'm Harry, Harry Potter."  
"And I'm Ashley Potter."  
Ron's eyes widen. "So so it's true! I mean do you really have the, the,"  
I nudge him and point to my scar. Harry laughs. "Yeah we do."  
We both pull up our bangs to show our matching scars to form a lightning bolt.  
"Wicked!" Ron exclaims.  
Suddenly a kind old lady appears. "Trolley anybody?"  
Ron looks like he really wants some and I nudge Harry yet again and show him our coins. We both smile and look up at the lady.  
"We'll take the whole lot." We say in sync.  
Within minutes we all are eating candies of all sorts, pulling out different kinds. I laugh as Harry opens up a chocolate frog and it leaps out the window earning a glare from him in return.  
"This is Scabbers by the way!" Ron says. "Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow, wanna see?"  
We both nod excited.  
But beforehand could begin, a girl appears in the doorway.  
"Has anybody seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost it."  
We all shake our heads until her eyes travel to the rat. "Are you doing magic? Let's see then?"  
Ron clears his throat and says this weird riddle but all it results in is the poor rat being sparked.  
"Are you sure that's real?" The girl asks and then suddenly she's spouting out all these weird examples of spells.  
She catches my stare and sighs. She sits across from Harry. "Example." She quickly says 'oculus repairus.'  
Harry's cracked glasses suddenly clear up and their brand new.  
I turn to her with a grin. "You should teach me things like that sometime!"  
She smiles back. "Of course! At least somebody here cares about magic. Great to meet you...?"  
"Ashley Potter." I say sticking my hand out.  
She gasps. "You're the Potters! I'm Hermione Granger!" Then she turns to Ron. "And you are...?"  
"Ron Weasley."  
"Pleasure." She says disgusted. "You all should change into robes we will be arriving soon."  
She walks away with a twirl and we all look at each other before bursting out laughing. I'm already beginning to like this place.


	4. Chapter 4, Well isn't this Place Wizard?

Chapter 4- Well Isn't This Place Wizard (Doctor Who reference anyone?)

The train comes to a stop and we all look out the windows excited to see the place but apparently we have to walk there; my least favorite thing. We pile off of the train and I hear a distant shouting which I know all too familiar. I run forward, grabbing Harry's hand and look up at Hagrid.  
"Hello Hagrid!" I say with a grin.  
"Hello Ashley! Alright! First year's, this way please!" Hagrid yells and begins to march off towards a lake.  
That's when I see it. Hogwarts, I had expected, to look like an ordinary high school, but never have I been so wrong. It was a huge castle, the lights gleaming and tower's jutting out. I open my mouth in awe but soon I find myself in a boat sailing to the castle. Harry and I kept pointing out different areas of the castle-like building but there was so much to point out I would have to spend years trying to figure it out. We landed quickly and were ushered out of the boats to stairs leading into the castle. I was so excited I could barely contain my excitement. We ended up going up a staircase and leading to a old woman. She seemed uptight but I would probably be surprised. She was blocking a pair of huge doors and I could already sense a speech about to be given. Harry and I stood next to each other in the front area. I avoided her gaze and looked anywhere else.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in a few minutes you'll be walking through these doors and joining your classmates. Now before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses." She announces.  
I look over at Harry and Ron, Ron stayed with us the entire time, and shared a look of fear.  
"There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slitherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you points and any rule breaking will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most will be awarded the house cup-"  
She was suddenly interrupted when a boy ran forward and grabbed a toad on the floor screaming Trevor. I clamped a hand on my mouth as I laughed at the woman's face.  
"The ceremony will begin momentarily."  
And just like that she left. I turned back to harry and Ron to talk but suddenly I felt somebody behind me. I spun around and saw a boy with slick back blonde hair who seemed already like a jerk.  
"So it's true then," he belted towards Harry and I. "On the train, The Potters' have come to Hogwarts."  
There was sudden murmuring and I narrowed my eyes at him.  
"This is Crab, and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy."  
He said as he suddenly stood in front of me with a smirk. Harry stood in front of me, almost challenging him to come closer. But then he started making fun of Ron and took all my strength not to punch him in the face.  
"I can help you make sure you don't get mixed up with the wrong group," he said looking at Ron.  
"I think I tell the wrong group by myself thanks."  
Thankfully the professor reappeared and lead us into the room. It was gigantic with floating candles and rows of tables. We all stood still as she stood next to a old hat sitting on a stool. Before we could do anything she told us that Dumbledore wanted to speak. I look up and see that it's a rather old man with long white hair, oval glasses and, I admit, looked very wise. I zoned out and looked at the hat as he began telling us the rules of the kingdom. Harry poked me to pay attention and I muttered a sorry. But now the sorting is beginning. People began to go up and be placed into separate places. Ron was put into Gryffindor and so was Hermione. I crossed my fingers to be put into that group.  
"Harry Potter."  
My brother's name was called and that sparked quiet murmurs echoing around the room as he walked up to the hat.  
"Hmmm very difficult... Very..." The hat began murmuring things to Harry that I could not hear from where I was. But then all of a sudden it perked up and shouted "Gryffindor!"  
I clapped and shouted but then it quieted all of a sudden. I stood still and realized she called my name. Everybody was murmuring and I sat down underneath it.  
"Hm... Just like your brother, plenty of courage... But yet you have a darkness inside... Maybe Slytherin would be well..."  
I shake my head slightly and he laughs. "No? Well then there would be no better place than... GRYFFINDOR!"  
I grinned as the entire section stood up and cheered. Harry hugged me and I hugged him back as we sat down. Somebody poked me in the arm and I looked over to see George.  
"I'm really glad you made it to our group." He said with a wink.  
I blush and grin. "I think I am too."  
As the room quieted down I still felt flustered but nonetheless when the food came I was ready to eat.  
There was so much food, more than I've ever seen. Harry and I both laughed and began eating. After a couple minutes went by Harry began talking with Percy while I talked with Fred and George.  
"So," they said after laughing over my joke, "I think we would all be great friends! Your funny," Fred began.  
"And pretty." Said George.  
"The perfect package for your daily Hogwarts routine." I finish.  
They laugh again and I can't help but smile. I actually have friends. Suddenly I notice Harry was getting uneasy by looking at a professor. My scar began burning and I winced. George looked concern. "You alright there love?"  
I just nod before rubbing my scar. Once supper was over, we all got up from our tables and followed the leaders of Gryffindor to our dorm rooms. I was talking with Hermione and we both agreed to sleep next to each other.  
"That way we can become great friends." She says with a smile.  
"Very true indeed." I say with a grin.  
We kept walking until we are facing a huge stairway area with moving paintings and moving stairs. I continue moving with the group until we stop in front of a painting of an elegant moving woman. The door swings open and we all pile inside to reveal a large living room area. He tells us where to go and I say goodnight to Harry who seems a little upset to leave me.  
"I'll be fine Harry." I murmur.  
He just nods. "Come get me if not."  
"I will." I say.  
I leave harry and follow Hermione to the rooms. My bed is next to hers and I shuffle through my stuff.  
"This is so... Odd." I whisper.  
"What is?" She asks as she flips onto the bed.  
"The idea that magic is real. My entire life I never knew... And I never even knew how my parents died."  
Hermione just nods. "You'll get used to it even though it may seem odd."  
I sigh and just look out the window next to my bed. "I hope so, I really do."


	5. Chapter 5, A Catastrophe of Classes

Chapter 5- A Catastrophe of Classes  
My first class involved writing with a quill; let's just say I hate that we can't use pens or pencils. I continue scribbling down the assignment on which spells we know but I kept thinking where the bloody hell was my brother? We had the same classes and he was late to his first one. I looked up at the teacher, well cat considering that's the form she is in, and hoped she would excuse them. The seat next to me was Harry's and when I heard the door slam open I sigh in relief.  
"There you are!" I hiss.  
But he ignored me and they both talked to each other. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall turned into her human form and told them how she could turn them both easily into pocket watches to stay on time.  
"We got lost." Harry murmured.  
"Well perhaps a map would be useful." She said and walked away.  
After class, as we walked to Professor Snape's room, I kicked Harry in the shin.  
"Ow! What was that for?" He spat.  
"For you being late! We need to look good here or we will be kicked out! I don't know about you but I don't wanna go back home!"  
Harry just sighed and we went to the classroom before sitting in front of a cauldron. Within minutes the door slammed open and Snape sped into the room.  
"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations," That's gonna be difficult, "In this class. As such I don't expect much of you to understand this class."  
He just droned on and on with his dark voice of all the spells and curses he could do. I sigh and began fiddling with the end of my wand until harry kicked me under the table.  
"Ow!" I hissed.  
He smirked and continued writing down what he was saying, such a nerd. That is until Snape called him out; Uh oh.  
"Mr. Potter... And the girl Potter too."  
I narrowed my eyes at that.  
"Our new celebrities. Tell me what would I get..." Snape began rapidly saying these words I did not know.  
Harry shook his head. Snape then turned to me and I tensed up.  
"Let's try with you, tell me where would you find a beezle?"  
I opened my mouth to speak but the sight of Hermione nearly having a heart attack in her seat to answer the question distracted me.  
"I... I don't know sir..." I whispered.  
Snape turned back to Harry. "And what's the difference between..."  
Harry shook his head again. "I don't know sir."  
Snape flickered his eyes between us as Hermione continued to keep her hand raised. "Fame isn't everything is it, Potters'."  
By the end of that class I was pissed. No, scratch that I was furious. Harry kept telling me to calm down but I just kept my hand clenched as we sat down at the mess hall. I sat down next to George and Harry and buried my face into my homework. Somebody tapped me on the shoulder. "You alright there love?"  
It was George. I look up slightly, my bangs pushed away so my scar was visible. "No, Snape it my problem right now. I don't like him. Not at all."  
George laughs and yanks Fred's arm. "We have another member for our Snape Hater Clan."  
"You don't have a clan." Shouted Ron.  
"Not yet we do!" George shouts back.  
I let out a small laugh and George's eyes glisten. "AH there's the smile I know already."  
I punch slightly. "Shut up."  
Suddenly there's a huge screech and package upon package falls down. Harry picks up Ron's newspaper and puts it between him and I.  
"Check this out, somebody broke into Gringotts! Says its work of dark magic in volt 713."  
I poke harry. "That's the volt Hagrid went to!"  
By now Ron and Hermione were listening as well.  
We all shared confused expressions but the bell rang making us all get up and leave. Our next class was flying and honestly I had never been more ready than ever. We all were outside and had brooms to our side, waiting for the instructor to let us actually do the flying portion.  
"Everybody go to the left side of your broom. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say up."  
Harry and I did it and immediately the broom hit our hands. We both grinned at each other and then we mounted it after the professor said to.  
"When I blow the whistle kick up from the ground."  
Suddenly Neville begins to float upwards and everything goes downhill. The broom jerks left and right and spiraling into the air over Hogwarts. We chased on the ground after him when suddenly he's falling. His fall is softened as he repeatedly gets caught on hooks at the side of the building until he collapses on the ground. We run forward and realize he sprained his wrist. The teacher murmured sympathetic words until standing up.  
"I don't want to see any brooms up from the ground, you hear me?" She yells after ushering Neville away to the infirmary.  
"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lugger gave this a squeeze he'd remember not to fall on his fat arse!" Malfoy said with a laugh.  
Suddenly Harry pushed past me. "Give it here Malfoy."  
"No. I think I'll keep it for Mr. Long bottom to find." Malfoy says as he floats on his broom. "How about on the roof? What's the matter Potter? Bit beyond your reach?"  
I walk over to Harry and nod. "I'm going with you."  
Harry just stares at me. "Alright."  
"Guys no way! You heard what she said. Besides you two don't know how to fly."  
I look at Harry and we both take off towards Malfoy/ Draco whatever he wants to be called.  
Draco laughs. "Oh brought your sister to play?"  
"The only thing we'll be playing is hospital where your the patient if you don't hand it over you..." I tried to think of an insult but the only thing I've heard was- "Mud blood!"  
Draco's eyes darkened. "How dare you!"  
And soon he was throwing it into the castle area. We both race off towards it, zooming in and out of the building until Harry caught it. I circled back around and landed with Harry as everybody came running over cheering. Until there was a voice.  
"Harry and Ashley Potter!"  
We both turn and our grins disappear.  
"Follow me."  
We both follow her retreating figure until we are outside a classroom.  
"Harry this is Oliver Wood, Wood he's your new Seeker! And his sister can be trained as well!"  
Wait. What?!  
After the, incident occurred, we both head off to our next class with Ron. Suddenly Fred and George tapped us on the shoulder.  
"Nice going! Your a seeker in a training I heard!" George said with a massive grin.  
"Yeah! It's fantastic! Except, I have no idea to play." I say with a small smile.  
"I could teach you during one of our free times if you like?"  
I nod. "That would be brilliant!"  
"But the one thing to know is that Fred and I are also on the team and our job is to make sure you two dot get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises though, it's very dangerous."  
The twins both walk off until Harry, Ron and I are walking down the hallway with Hermione who had seen us. She points to a glass case and I look inside.  
"Harry! Dad was a seeker too!" I exclaim.  
"You never told me your father was a seeker!" Ron said with wide eyes.  
"I didn't know." Harry muttered in awe.  
After we stared at the trophy, the four of us all walked down the hallway into the stairways.  
"I swear she know more about you two then you guys know!"  
"Who doesn't?" I mutter.  
Harry nods but suddenly the staircase begins to move. I yelp and grip onto the railing as it swings over in front of a rusty looking door.  
"I-I don't think we should go in there." I whisper feeling an odd presence from it.  
"Come on we have to before the staircase moves again!" Harry yells.  
We all run up and push open the door to reveal a dusty looking room.  
"Does anybody feel like we shouldn't be here?" Murmured Ron.  
"That's literally what I just said!" I hiss.  
Suddenly one of the columns catches on fire causing us to gasp and turn around to leave but see Felch's cat.  
"Run!" Harry yells.  
The four of us bolt down the corridor an into a locked door. We begin panicking until Hermione pushes us away and does a spell causing to unlock. We all shuffle inside and face the door terrified. I slowly turn around out of breath and nearly screamed if it weren't for Harry clamping my mouth shut. We all stare at a three headed dog that was waking up. We are completely still until we finally all scream and run out, slamming our body into the door and locking it. We run again terrified to our dorms.  
"But did you see what it was standing on?!" Hermione exclaimed.  
"I wasn't looking at its feet!" Yelped Ron.  
"I saw it too. The point is that he or she was sitting on a trap door so it was there on purpose." I explain.  
"It's guarding something." Hermione said before walking into the girls dorm and I follow soon after.  
The question is, what are the secrets behind Hogwarts?


	6. Chapter 6, An Unexpected Game

Chapter 6- An Unexpected Game  
The next morning I woke up early so George told me he would help me to learn Quidditch.  
"So the first thing you want to-"  
"Hey Georgie!" Someone shouted.  
I look over and see Fred running over. George looked a little annoyed but softened up when he came over.  
"Hey Fred. I'm teaching Ashley here how to play Quidditch."  
"Oh nice here let's play against each other to show her." Fred said with a grin.  
George laughed. "If you won't get hurt then yeah."  
"Same to you Georgie."  
"Whatever you say Freddy."  
They open up the case and take out a huge ball.  
"Alright so this is the Quaffle!" They say in sync.  
"The chasers try to get this and pound it into as many people as-"  
"Fred. No. That ball is supposed to be thrown through those circles." George said pointing over at the field.  
I nod in excitement. "What's that one?"  
"That is a nasty one." George commented.  
"Very rude." Muttered Fred.  
They unhook the chains and the ball flies up. I look up and realize it's coming straight for me. George realizes this and tackles me out of the way while Fred hits it with the bat. My heartbeat accelerates as it flies away and I take a deep breath and look into the eyes of George.  
"Well, that's an interesting ball."  
He laughs and realizes he's lying completely on me. "You comfortable?" He says with a wink.  
I smirk and punch him lightly in the arm as he rolls off. "You still have to show me that one."  
I point to a small golden one with wings.  
"That my dear Ashley is why your here. That's the golden snitch."  
"Gives the team 100 points and you win." Fred says.  
"Yeah but they are fast."  
"Realllyyyyy fast." Fred says with wide eyes.  
"But you have to chase it. That's your job."  
I nod. "Alright then. Golden snitch is what I gotta worry about."  
"Exactly." They say in sync.  
I laugh. "You two could be conjoined twins."  
"Maybe we are." They say again in sync.  
"Stop now before I separate you two." I say with a smirk.  
"There's two of us one of you."  
"So...?" I begin.  
They suddenly rush forward and each take my arm and drag me inside. "So we can easily beat you."  
I roll my eyes. I would be lying if I said I wasn't really liking these boys.


	7. Chapter 7, Troll in the Dungeon

Chapter 7- Troll In The Dungeon?  
After the moment with Fred and George was over, I rushed to my next class earning a confused and scolding look from my brother.  
"Alright class now please take your wands and take 'Flick and Swish!'" The old (most likely insane) professor exclaimed. The entire room filled with a chorus of Flick and Swish's before he began clapping.  
"Very good! Now annunciate this; Wingardium Leviosa!"  
I concentrated on the feather and began repeating it but was stopped when Hermione levitated her feather to the ceiling.  
I grinned. "Nice Hermione!"  
She grinned back. "Why thank you." She smirked at Ron too.  
"Good job Ms. Granger-!"  
There was a huge explosion between Harry and I and realized a bit had made his feather, and partly his face, explode. After magic class, I was walking with Harry, Ron, and two other boys while listening to Ron mimic Hermione.  
"Okay Ron knock it off." I said getting a little annoyed.  
"Oh but it's lieviosa! Not leviosaaa! She's a nightmare! No wonder she doesn't have any friends."  
The boys laughed until Hermione pushed past them. "Now you've done it!" I hiss at them and run after Hermione.  
I wrap my arm around her shoulder as she cries into my arm. "T-Thank you..."  
"No problem. Don't listen to them they are just being twats."  
She nods sniffling and I look back at Harry and the others who seem guilty now. I shake my head and the two of us head to the girl's bathroom.  
It's most likely hours later and we are still sitting there. I didn't really mind because she's my friend and I can't leave her.  
"You know," she spoke quietly sniffling. "You don't have to stay. I'm just being a little over emotional."  
"No I will stay because they shouldn't have said that to you." I say as we sit with our backs pressed against the cold tile.  
"Your a great friend you know that?" She says with a small laugh.  
I chuckle back until I hear something. "Wait. Did... Did you hear that?"  
Hermione sniffled and wipes her eyes before we both stand up. We walk out of the bigger stall and i dab her face.  
"There you are." I say with a smile.  
I was expecting a smile back but instead it was horror.  
Confused, I turn around and see a towering Troll. We both gasp and step backwards adore running back into the stall. We scream loudly as the troll swings, smashing the stalls on top of us.  
"ASHLEY!" I hear Harry scream.  
We push away the debris and I see him looking petrified.  
We both try to get up but can't as the troll digs through trying to find us.  
"HEY PEA BRAIN!" Yells Ron.  
The troll turns around and Hermione and I crawl underneath the sink. That served us horribly. The troll didn't see distracted enough so it slammed down on the sink and something pinned down my arm in a sharp pain so I let out a scream of pain.  
"ASHLEY!" Harry yelled terrified.  
I hissed from the pain and Hermione dragged me over to her as the boys desperately tried to stop it. Suddenly, Harry being the idiot hat he is, jumps up on the trolls head as it swings him around until finally Harry shoves his wand into its nose while levitates the troll's giant stick up above before slamming it onto the troll's head causing him to fall down. Harry runs over to me and gently helps me up as I cradle my wrist.  
"Are you okay?" Harry asks.  
"Yeah I'm-" I hiss in pain. "Okay fine im not okay. I think I broke it."  
"I'll take you to the infirmary."  
I just nod until we look up to see the teachers staring at us in disbelief.  
"Explain yourself!" Professor McGonagall shouted.  
Before any of us could speak, Hermione interrupted. "It was my fault." Wait what is she doing? "I went looking for the troll.. I thought I could handle it. If Ashley, Harry and Ron didn't come to help me... I'd probably be dead."  
"That was a foolish move. 5 points will be taken off of Gryffindor." She scolded.  
We all looked to the floor in shame.  
"As for you three I hope you realize how fortunate you are. I can't believe first year students could take down a fully grown troll and live to say so. 5 points..." We looked down at the floor again. "Will be awarded. For sheer dumb luck!"  
We all looked at each other with grins as we walked to the infirmary.


	8. Chapter 8, Better be Quick for Quidditch

Chapter 8- Better Be Quick For Quidditch  
The morning came faster than I expected and I realized today was the Quidditch match. We all sat down at the table and began eating until I realized Harry wasn't.  
"Harry are you feeling okay?" I ask concerned.  
"I'm fine."  
"Your going to need the energy Harry." Hermione commented.  
"I'm not hungry!" He snapped.  
"Good luck today Potters'. Your going to need it since its against Slitherin." I turn around to see Snape but before I could comment he's walking away.  
"That explains the blood." Harry randomly says.  
"What?" Hermione asks with her face scrunched up.  
"Last night I think Snape let out the troll to get past that three headed dog but was bitten that's why he's limping."  
"Why would he go there in the first place?!" I ask.  
"Remember the package Hagrid took? Maybe it's hidden in that trap door."  
I shrug. "You never know."  
It was silent for a couple minutes until there was a loud squaking. We all look to see our birds carrying what looks to be broom sticks. It falls down in front of us and I just stare while Harry opens it. Hermione helps me rip it open to reveal a broom stick called "Nimbus 2000". We just look at each other confused but nonetheless accept it. For the first match Harry was chosen to go first and I would go on the second game considering they only needed one seeker. I sat in the stand waiting for Harry to appear. My nerves were tight as I waited until I felt somebody tap me. I turn around and grin when I see Ron.  
"Hello Ron." I say with a smile.  
"Hello! Wow so Harry really is going to be the Seeker. I have to admit you would've done extremely well too." Ron said with a small smile.  
I grin. "Thanks!"  
Ron looks up at the sky and I do too and suddenly the gate opens and the Gryffindor team flies out. I cheer with the rest of the kids rooting for Gryffindor as they fly around. Harry looks at us and smiles. I give him a thumbs up and a salute and he laughs.  
"What did you do?" Ron asks.  
"It means good luck now get to work." I say with a laugh.  
Rob mouths an 'O' and continues watching. The game goes by fairly quick and when I thought things were fine it got worse. I watch as Harry's broom begins to lurch back and forth trying to get him off. Hermione suddenly gasps.  
"Look! Snape is doing a spell to Harry's broom!"  
"What do we do?" Ron asks with wide eyes.  
"Leave that to me." She says and runs off.  
Fear was settling in my stomach when suddenly Harry's broom stopped and he was able to go after the golden snitch. Everything was going too fast but then Harry was flung off his broom and stood up looking like he was going to be sick. I stand up and watch as he pops out the golden snitch! Everybody erupts into cheer as he holds it up in triumph. I shake my head chuckling as I clap along. He just got here and already was making the most of it.


	9. Chapter 9 Secrets of the Chambers

Chapter 9 Secrets Of The Chambers

"Why would Snape do something to Harry's broom?" Hagrid exclaimed with a frown.

The four of us were all walking with Hagrid on a chilly afternoon. Snape had been attacking Harry's broom during one of the plays and as a result nearly threw Harry to the ground.

"I don't know, why do you keep a three headed dog?" Harry asked sassily.

I elbowed him slightly but looked up at Hagrid.

"Who told you about Fluffy?"

I cocked an eyebrow. "You named that beast?"

"Well of course! He's mine! He guards... Nevermind." Hagrid grumbled.

We all looked at each other, now interested.

"Look Hagrid, Snape wants whatever he's guarding and you just have to keep it safe." I say with my puppy eyes.

Harry eyed me with a look of annoyance knowing that whenever I gave him that look he knew he would have to end up doing it. But Hagrid looked away.

"No more questions."

Ron and Hermione huffed. Harry and I just kept staring at Hagrid to make him uneasy but Hermione wasn't having it.

"I know magic when I see it Hagrid he wasn't blinking and he was murmuring things!"

I just nod, not knowing what to say but Hagrid finally turned to us pointing.

"Listen you three, your meddling in things that aren't meant to be meddled in. It's dangerous. What the dog is guarding is supposed to be only kept secret between me, Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

Harry looked at us with a look of pure awe and back at Hagrid. "Nicholas Flamel?!"

Hagrid's eyes widened and he turned away in a hurry. "I should not have said that. I should not, have said that." While walking away.

Harry continues muttering the name and I stay back with Ron and Hermione before whispering. "Whose Nicholas Flamel?"

They shrug. "Don't know, ask your brother."

I eye harry and know he isn't telling me something, something pretty big by the sounds of it.


	10. Chapter 10 It's Looking Like Trouble

Chapter 10 It's Beginning To Look A lot Like Trouble

Winter, snow, Christmas, and Hogwarts; my favorite things are finally here. The entire mess hall was to be decorated with a huge tree, ornaments, and wreaths. Harry, Ron and I had been hanging out in the mess hall. The two boys were playing an intense game of chess and once I realized that it was actually incredibly boring to watch two boys play chess I just took a nap on the bench using Harry's lap as a pillow. I was actually getting some good time to sleep but then I heard Hermione's voice.

"That's totally barbaric." She exclaimed.

The muffle my laughter into my sleeve as I listen to the conversation.

"I see you've packed." Ron commented.

"Great observation there." I mutter and Harry laughs.

"And I see you havent." Hermione said.

"Another good one." I mumbled and Harry at this point was shaking his head and chuckling as the two bickered back and forth.

"Well Harry is going to the library to research Nicholas Flamel."

"Wow Harry you're being the nerd of the family!" I exclaim to which I receive a leveled scowl.

"It's in the restriction section." Hermione whispers before walking away. We all finished up after that and headed to the dorms. Morning came quickly and by quickly I mean Ron woke up early and decided to scream our names. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the balcony to see Harry grinning down. I look to where he was staring and let out a gasp of delight.

"Happy Christmas Harry and Ashley." Ron says with a smile.

"Happy Christmas Ron." Harry says with a smile.

I look at Harry and for some reason I began to cry. Tears were falling as Harry gave me a hug. It was the first time somebody actually for us presents, and well, cared for us. As we both go downstairs we look at Ron's sweater but before we could comment he said.

"There's also ones for you two also."

We both laugh and run downstairs to the common room. We both take our gifts and rip them open slowly. Harry reads a note and Ron and I watch in awe as Harry takes out a cloak.

"Dad gave you that? Wicked!" I say with a grin.

Harry finally looks down to see that it's an invisibility cloak and gasps too before spinning around.

"I know exactly what I'm doing with this." Harry said with an almost evil laugh.

I inch away towards Ron and we both just eyes Harry who grabs a lantern and leaves.


	11. Chapter 11 Mirror Mirror On The Wall

Chapter 10 Mirror Mirror On The Wall

Chapter 10  
Ron and I both shook our heads as Harry vanished under his cloak and ran out of the dorm.  
"What am I going to do with him?" I groaned.  
Ron shrugged and began eating candy. "No idea but you better watch him, he sure does get in trouble easily."  
I snorted out loud and played with an ornament. "Yeah, ever since we've lived with the Dudley's, he always manages to either get hurt, annoy somebody, or get in trouble; sometimes all of those at the same time."  
Ron let out a laugh and then we heard somebody yawn at the top of the steps, it was George.  
"Happy Christmas George!" I chirped.  
George smiled tiredly and did a small wave. "I'm going back to bed but don't worry, you and I can celebrate later sweetheart."  
George winked then walked out. My heartbeat was quick and I had the nerve to just let out a weird laugh. Ron cocked an eyebrow at me then at the stairs and his eyes widened. "You, and him, you guys aren't...?"  
I gulped and my mouth moved but no words came out except, "Heidontknowmaybe."  
Ron sighed. "Well it's better you then anybody else... Hey what's taking Harry so long?"  
I was tempted to remark on what he said but instead just sighed. "I don't know, but if he isn't back soon I'm heading out to check in him myself."  
"It's getting late you should go sleep, I'll wake you if he returns." Ron suggests as he pops in another piece of candy.  
I smile and lay down on the couch while Ron goes to the dorm. That's when I heard the dorm room slam open and Harry's shrill voice echo.  
"RON ASHLEY YOU'VE GOT TO SEE THIS! RON ASHLEY!"  
I tumble off the couch terrified when something invisible grabs my arm and drags me to the boys dorm. My eyes widen as I'm pulled to Ron, Harry still shouting.  
"Harry stop screaming!" I hiss.  
Harry let's an angry yell as Ron finally sits up in bed with a groan. "Harry? What is it? What time is it? Why is Ashley in the boy's dorm? Why-"  
I place a hand over his mouth and laugh evilly. "Just come with us if you want to live."  
Harry elbows me and then grabs both of our hands and runs out the dorm again.  
"Wait Harry just tell us what's wrong!" I gasp exhausted already.  
"I saw our parents! Ashley I saw them!" Harry yells.  
"Is that some kind of sick joke!" I hiss but when he takes us to a mirror i let out a choked sob.  
"You see them right?" Harry asks.  
I nod as a tear falls and Harry hugs me while looking at the mirror while Ron is grinning.  
"Ron stop checking out my parents." I whisper as tears fall.  
Ron contorts his face to confusion. "I don't see that! I'm holding the Quidditch cup! I won! Wow I look good."

"Out again, Mr and Mrs Potter?" A old voice questioned with a laugh. "It seems you too have fallen for the Mirror. I trust by now you knows what I does. Let me guess, you look in and it shows you yourself in the ways of somebody great."  
Harry looks at the mirror and back at Dumbledore. "So it shows you what you want the most?"  
"Yes, but no. It shows you nothing more and nothing less. It shows us our deepest wants. Since both of you have no parents, that is what it shows. It shows neither knowledge nor truth." Dumbledore continues and now I found myself leaning comfortably against his arm which is wrapped around my shoulder.  
"People have been lost to this mirror. But I must ask you not to find it again. It does not dwell good on dreams." He says gravely looking at the two of us.  
We both shake our heads in agreement before Dumbeldore smiles softly. "Good, now off to bed you too, you're way off your curfew."  
"Thank you professor." We say in unison.  
As Harry goes up the steps, I run over to Dumbledore who is at the mirror himself.  
"Headmaster?" I ask quietly.  
Dumbledore looks down at me with a twinkle in his eye. "Yes, Ashley?"  
"What do you see?" I ask looking at my smiling parents.  
"I see Hogwarts, I see my students and staff, I see new friends and old friends." He says with a small smile.  
"What about your family?" I ask softly.  
Dumbledore looks to the ground. "Hogwarts is my family and it is also my home."  
I look at the mirror and hug the Headmaster before whispering. "It is mine too."


	12. Chapter 12 Dangerous Detention

Chapter 12 Dangerous Detention  
We all walked out of the Professor's room in fear because the old man, yes I forgot his name lets just call him Mr. Creeper, kept telling us about hanging us by our thumbs in the dungeons for detention. I stuck next to Harry after that. We made haste to Hagrid's home and watched as he sulking my exited out with a crossbow.  
"You'll be serving Hagrid in the deep dark forest tonight."  
Man did I want to punch him. Hagrid said nothing and I heard Creeper snort.  
"You're still not on about that stupid dragon are ya?"  
Hagrid sniffled and I all I wanted to do was hug the poor guy. "Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him to Romania."  
"Well that's good isnt it?" Hermione asked.  
"Yeah but what if he doesn't like the other dragons? What if they bully him!"  
"Get over it!" Creeper hrowled.  
That's it. I turn around and glare at him. "I could say the same about your cat! Now leave him alone!"  
Everybody is silent and Hagrid is smiling at me. Finally Creeper sude breaks the silence.  
"Have fun with the werewolves."  
"Wait I thought this was a joke! We can't go in there!" Malfoy yelped.  
I turn to him with a huge smile. "Sorry princess, but you're out of the castle now."  
Everybody snickers and Malfoy scowls at me. We all begin walking in the woods and whenever a twig snapped, Malfoy would grab my arm. It became quite annoying but I didn't bother yelling at him because I was terrified too. Harry didn't like the Malfoy incident but didn't say a word. As soon as we made it to a bunch of twisted branches and Hagrid sticking his fingers in some silvery substance I began to get weirded out.  
"Hagrid what is that?" I ask.  
"Unicorn blood."  
What?  
"Found one dead a little while ago."  
I let out a small laugh. "You actually mean unicorns? You know the rainbows flowing out of their arses and the horns granting magical wishes?"  
Hagrid sighed. "If you must put it that way, yes. Now our job is to find the poor thing. Ron, Hermione you're with me. Harry, Malfoy, and Ashley you're all together."  
Harry and I look at each and link hands and wink before Malfoy again ruins the moment.  
"Fine. But I get Fang!"  
Hagrid snorts. "Fine. But he's a coward."  
I chuckle at that and began walking with Harry and Malfoy.


	13. Chapter 13 He Really Meant Unicorns

Chapter 13 He Really Meant Unicorns  
"Just wait till my father hears about this!" Malfoy exclaimed.  
"Merlin can you stop with the whining!" I growl.  
Harry laughs. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're scared Draco."  
"I'm not scared Potter!" He spat.  
Just then something howled in the woods and Draco gripped my arm. "Did you hear that?"  
Harry and I shake our heads but i nonetheless keep walking. We seemed to be walking for hours and I was beginning to wonder how far away we are. As we go down a hill Malfoy and i freeze horrified.  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
He looks over and sees what I see, a black cloaked figure eating a unicorn. Suddenly my scar begins to burn furiously and I yelp and hold my head and so does Harry. During this Malfoy screamed and ran way as the black figure began approaching us. The pain is radiating off of me and I try to walk but can't. Harry begins to walk backwards and is pulling me with him as we both back up but a stupid root trips us. We fall to the floor and stare horrified as it approaches us. Just as it was getting really close, the sound of hooves appeared. Seconds later a half man half horse appears and begins to taunt the figure, rearing up its legs to scare it away and sure enough it does. I stay sitting and just stare in awe at the creature as Harry walks over to it.  
"Harry and Ashley Potter, you are not safe here, you are known to many things in this forest."  
"Thank you, for saving us." Harry said with a small smile.  
"It is no favor, drinking the blood of a unicorn is a great crime. It gives a person or thing life even if you are close to death. But in return if give you half a cursed one." The centaur says.  
I blink confused but otherwise walk over. "What was that thing, that attacked us?"  
"What do you believe it was? Something dark, something cursed.."  
"You don't mean Voldemort." I say with wide eyes.  
The centaur just grimly nods.  
"Harry? Ashley?" Somebody calls.  
We both look up and see the others.  
"AH I see you meant my friend." Hagrid said.  
The centaur nods and turns back to us. "This is where I leave you, good luck Potters."


	14. Chapter 14 You Know- Wait What

Author's Note: Sorry it's short but it's more like a cut scene... in writing

Chapter 14 You Know- Wait What?  
"So you mean to tell me You Know Who is back at this very moment?" Hermione asked with a pale face.  
"Yes but he's weak and is living off unicorns." Harry said pacing.  
"We were wrong about Snape, he doesn't want the stone for himself he wants it for Voldemort." I say as I curl up into a ball.  
"And with the power of the stone and with time, He'll return." Harry said nervously. "He'll be back."  
"You don't think," Ron said nervously, "He'll try to kill you two right?"  
"I think if given the chance he would've killed us tonight." Harry said sternly.  
"And to think I was worried about my Potions test!" Ron exclaimed.  
"You should be." I mumble.  
"But you're forgetting the one thing Voldemort has failed to destroy, the one wizard!" Hermione says with a smile. "Dumbledore! As long as he's around you two are safe, as long as he's around, you two can't be touched."  
Harry and I look at each and I smile weakly. "Well brother, looks like our life's just got a little bit more exciting."


	15. Chapter 15 It Has Been Opened, But Who?

Chapter 15 It's Opened, But By Who?  
I woke up the next morning with my scar burning. I winced and changed quickly before meeting outside with Ron, Hermione, and Harry. I clutched a palm to my head and realized Harry was doing the same.  
"Is yours bothering you too?" I ask.  
Harry just nods. "I don't know why though."  
"It's happened before though." Hermione chipped in.  
"Not like this." I mutter.  
Harry suddenly stops and stares at Hagrid. "Wait. I just realized something. Who would be the one person who wants a dragon? Hagrid who carries them in his pocket- oh it's so obvious!"  
"What?!" I exclaim. But he ignores me and races to Hagrid.  
"Hagrid what did the man who sold you the egg look like?" Harry asks slightly out of breath.  
"Well I don't know. Didn't really look at him." Hagrid responds.  
"Yes but he must've been odd though. What did you talk about? Did you talk?"  
"Well yeah he asked me about the pets I watch over and I told him about Fluffy."  
"Was he interested?"  
"Well of course! Who wouldn't be interested in a three headed dog!"  
"I can think of a few." I say with a smirk.  
"I also told him about the animals tricks, like how Fluffy falls fast asleep as soon as I play music."  
We all look at each other with terrified expressions as Hagrid frowns.  
"I shouldn't have told you that."  
But we were already running to see Professor McGonagall.


	16. Chapter 16 Sneaking Out

Chapter 16  
We ran down the rows of chairs and right up to Professor McGonagall.  
"We HAVE to see Professor Dumbeldore!"  
"I'm afraid he's not here for an emergency meeting with the Minister of Magic." She said calmly.  
"But this is important! It's about the Philosoper's Stone!" Harry said quickly.  
I slowly looked at him with anger for telling her that but she was already terrified.  
"How do you know about that?"  
"Someone's going to steal it!" I interrupted.  
"I don't know how you 4 know of it but I assure you it's safe!" She said.  
"Now go back to your dorms."  
We all huffed a sigh and began walking, me stomping my feet because honestly the school could be in danger yet she doesn't believe the two kids who practically know Voldemort!  
"Ugh. All we know is that Snape knows how to get there." I said crossing my arms.  
"And with Dumbledore gone-" Hermione began but then an all too familiar deep voice interrupted us.  
"Good afternoon."  
I slowly looked up into the eyes of Matilda- I mean Snape.  
"Now what would 4 young Gryffindors be doing inside on a day like this?"  
We all were stuttering while he just kept saying separated sentences and glaring at us separately.  
"Be careful... Because people will believe... You're up to something..."  
His eyes seem to widen and it would've been funny if I wasn't about to wee my pants. As soon as he left I nearly fell from holding my breath.  
"What do we do?" Hermione whispered.  
"We will open the trap door." Harry began. "Tonight."


	17. Chapter 17 Leaving The Dorm

Chapter 17  
We woke up fairly quickly and trotted down the stairs softly before hearing a croaking.  
"Oh you've got to be kidding me." I groaned but Ron took over and began hush yelling.  
"Go Trevor! Get out of here! Go!" He whispered. "You shouldn't be here!"  
Then Neville spun around in a chair, almost comically like those villains. "Neither should you."  
Neville quickly stood up and approached us. "You're sneaking out again, aren't you!"  
"Neville-"  
"No I won't let you! You'll get our house in trouble for this!" Neville said stuttering, oh the poor boy didnt seen it coming as Hermione slowly took out her wand.  
"Neville I'm really sorry but Petrificus Totalles!"  
I watched as Neville's body instantly froze up and he fell to the floor.  
"You're scary sometimes... Brilliant... But scary." Ron whimpered as he stared at Neville's frozen form.  
I stared in wonderment and couldn't help but nudge him with my foot. "Reminds me of a Weeping Angel." I said with a chuckle but everybody looked at me oddly. "You know? The, I-may-be-frozen-but-as-soon-as-you-turn-away-I'll-kill-you sort of thing? No? Harry you said you watched it with me!" I whined.  
Harry shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry, I got bored!"  
I narrowed my eyes and left the dorm. God he's annoying.


	18. Chapter 18 Viscous Vines

Chapter 18  
We all got under the invisibility cloak (surprisingly enough, no that's not a fat joke). We all quietly went down the hall except the occasional Hermione growling about getting stepped on and Harry jumping in surprise when I tickled him on the sides. Soon the door was opened by Hermione and we slipped inside upon hearing a gentle harp. I tried my best to stay calm as Harry just stared confused. "Wait a minute, it's snoring. Snape's been here. He put a spell on the harp." I nodded in agreement and carefully approached the dog's paw resting on the door.  
"We have to move its paw." Harry whispered.  
I nodded and got low with the other and carefully positioned myself to move it.  
"Ok push!" I whispered.  
We all grunted as we pushed it off the door, the occasional blast of air from the dogs.  
"I'll go first don't follow until I give a sign, if something bad happens get yourselves out!" Harry said in a hushed whisper.  
I cocked an eyebrow. "Um, excuse me, no! Harry I'm your sister. We said from the start that we do this together, no matter what happens!"  
"Ashley I'm not arguing with you-"  
"Stop acting like your such an adult!" I snap.  
"Then how about you start acting like one!" He countered.  
Tears brimmed my eyes and I scowled at him before just gripping the ladder. However, those awkward minutes were enough for Harry to slowly crinkle his face.  
"Does it seem... Quiet to you?"  
"The harp..." Hermione whispered.  
"Yagh!" Ron yelped as a pool of white slob dropped on his shirt.  
I slowly looked up and saw the dogs looming over us. Harry grabbed my hand quickly before shouting.  
"JUMP!"  
Harry and I fell together followed by Hermione then Ron as the dogs barked constantly. We all landed on this weird slimy and slippery surface.  
"Whoa. What are these plant things?" I asked running my hand over it when I suddenly got wrapped by the chest and neck, cutting off my breathing slighty. I let out a small scream and Harry tried to get to me but was held down as well. We all made several houses of discomfort as we squirmed around. I began panicking. It reminded me of claustrophia. Oh god. Closed spaces. Everything is closing. Where are we?! Why is it wet?! HARRY!  
"Stop moving! It's devil's snare! You have to relax otherwise it'll kill you faster!" Hermione yelled.  
"Kill you faster? Oh NOW I CAN RELAX!" Ron said thrashing about with me.  
But then it got worse; Hermione skunk down into the vines.  
"HERMIONE!" We all screamed.  
"Now what do we do!?" I yelp.  
"Just relax!" Hermione's voice called.  
Oh no I'm closer to death.  
"Hermione where are you?!" Harry called.  
"Just relax!" She echoed.  
Great she's going to be a repetitive spirit! But then my worst fears came alive; Harry disappeared.  
"HARRY!" I screamed loudly with Ron.  
I started to cry and was being choked too. This is how it would end. I can see mom and dad... No. No Ashley Potter does NOT give up.  
"Help!" I called out once.  
"HELP US!" Ron screamed.  
I looked around for something to pull us. I was close to Ron though...  
"Ron! Move towards me!"  
But he was just not having that.. Maybe a spell! Oh gosh what was the name of it?  
"HERMIONE! TRY A LIGHT SPELL!" I yelled.  
And that's exactly what happened. A blast of light splashed through the vines sending Ron and I to more hollow ground. I groaned and Harry ran over.  
"Are you hurt? Ashley look at me, are you okay?" He said rushing my hair out of my face and hugging me.  
"Yes 'm fine!" I said through coughs.  
We all stood up and brushed ourselves off. I then froze.  
"Wait. You hear that?"  
There was a faint fluttering noise through the doors.  
"Wings." Was all Harry said before we all raced out to go to yet another room.


	19. Chapter 19 Killer Keys

Chapter 19  
The door revealed a rather huge room as we walked inside. Our feet clattered as we looked up to see keys; with wings.  
"Curious, never seen birds like these." Hermione mumbled looking up at the coppery and gold keys flying around.  
"They look like keys." Harry whispered.  
I chuckle. "Well no duh!" I earned glared at that. "And one probably opens that door of there." I said commented.  
As we walked further in, there was a broom just floating there. Well that doesn't look like a warning at all!  
"What's this about?" Harry said running his hand on it.  
"I don't know, but I don't like it." I whispered walking over to the door with Hermione.  
"Strange." I heard Harry whisper.  
"Alohamora!" Ron yelled, grabbing me away from my daydream.  
Hermione and I looked at him with cocked eyebrows.  
"Well worth a try." He said softly.  
We walked back to Harry and Ron huffed angrily. "Ugh what do we do?! There are hundreds of keys up there!"  
"It's got to be old and rusty!" I said suddenly.  
Suddenly Harry pointed up with wide eyes. "There up there! With a broken wing!"  
We all nod and then I look over at Harry whose eyes are filled with concern.  
"What's wrong Harry?" I whisper.  
"It's too simple." He mumbles but Ron hears him and says.  
"Come on Harry if Snape can do it you can! Your the youngest and fastest seeker yet!"  
Harry nods and hesitantly put his hand on the broom; and all hell broke loose. The keys suddenly turned to Harry and began dive bombing. Harry quickly sped away and Ron grabbed me backwards away from the swarm.  
"This complicates things a bit!" Ron yelled.  
I nodded and we all huddled near the door as Harry spun, flew, and dodged.  
"Catch the key!" He yelled suddenly.  
I saw the key fly through the air and when I jumped i caught it but not before getting hit in the face with a flying key. I yelped as it made a long scratch on my chin. Ron caught me as I fell.  
"You okay?"  
I nod and give the key to him who gives it to Hermione. We all look back and see Harry flying rapidly towards us.  
"Hurry up!" Ron and I yelled.  
Just as we screamed, the door swung open and Harry barreled in as we slammed the door shut as the keys smashed into it.


End file.
